The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sanitary pants-type articles mostly comprise multiple elasticizing means, frequently in the form of elastic strands, which are mostly connected pretensioned to basically nonelastic chassis materials in an adhesive manner. Typically, a hip edge region is preferably elasticized all around the periphery. In the known diaper pants, elasticizing means are also provided in the front region and in the rear region. Likewise, the periphery surrounding the leg openings and/or the periphery forming the leg openings are at least configured to be elastic in sections, such that a sealing fit of the sanitary article onto the user's skin surface is ensured in order to prevent lateral leaking of excretions from the body. Stand-up cuff elements which, apart from the elastic leg openings, offer further lateral leak protection have already been used in known diaper pants (for example in EP-1184017-A1, EP-1199058-A1, EP-1308148-A2).
It is further known how to provide elasticizing means essentially stretching in the transverse direction between the hip edge and the crotch region in order to improve the fit of the sanitary article in terms of a body-facing arrangement.
Nevertheless, the fit problems of disposable pants-type sanitary articles for adults have still not been adequately solved despite the use of several elastic components. Precisely in the crotch region, i.e. where the fit and reliability of fluid absorption are conflicting target parameters, the already known sanitary articles have not provided adequate solutions yet.